Optical disk drives user light and a wide array of objective, polarizing, and newly invented solid immersion lens (SIL). Laser light and photon characteristics have allowed data storage peripherals to store enormous amounts of data. Sometimes the data written could only be written once, on magno-optical drives that data could be rewritten unlimited amount of times by raising the temperature of the entire tract and thereby causing an erasure of data. The latest means for increasing areal densities is done by a multitude of lens arrays finally feeding into a solid immersion lens (SIL). The SIL is a truncated glass sphere which serves to increase the numerical aperture of the optical system by n 2, where n is the index of refraction of the lens material. A focused infrared spot is obtained at the base of the SIL head (manufactured by TeraStor) and, by placing the media within a fraction of a wavelength distance from the SIL head base, this small spot can be transmitted across the small air gap. The high optical efficiency has been utilized to demonstrate the writing and reading at MHZ frequencies.
In contrast, the integrated optical head of the present invention with its newly developed ferroelectric molecule layer is able to produce a much smaller spot then SIL. The extremely high optical efficiency of this unique head will be able to write and read data in the GHZ region and up.
Ferroelectric molecular write activity is influenced by the introduction of ultra-violet or deep blue light according to Einstein/Planck theorem of Quantum Energy. An induced electrical fields alters the ferroelectric molecular materials properties such as conductivity and electrical properties. Removal of the light source and induced electric field leave the ferroelectric molecule in an altered electrical state potential which is non-volatile. A second ultra-violet or deep blue light source and a silicon photo diode are used to detect differences in the diffracted photons of the ultra-violet or deep blue light source being reflected back from the surface of the ferroelectric perovskovite molecule into the photo diode.